


Guardian of the Musuem

by darkcinderwolf



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcinderwolf/pseuds/darkcinderwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings are realised when a robbery at the musuem causes Larry harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian of the Musuem

The musuem had closed for the night, Larry made his first round of his shift, awaiting the time the sun completely set. It was a summers' night, so the day had dragged on and sun set was long awaited.  
Larry had just locked up the African mammal exhibits when something caught the corner of his eye.  
"What the..." he flipped his flashlight on when he saw that one of the hallway windows was open. Feeling concern, he ducked his head out of the window. Seeing no one out on the streets, he began his search inside the musuem.  
Larry searched the entire hall of miniatures, seeing no one or nothing out of place, he went to the Rome and Western Dioramas.  
"Psst, hey guys, I don't know if you can hear me, but I think someone has broken in. Just keep an eye out when you wake" With no response from either of his mini friends, he carried on. Over the past years, Larry had become accustomed to sneaking around the halls and corridors, having to avoid being caught by huns, neanderthals, or anyone if he was not in a particularly good mood for their complaints. But it indeed came in handy for situations such as these.   
Finding nothing on the ground floor, Larry silently climbed the stairs, a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. Out of the whole musuem, where was the only place that had any valuable artifacts worth taking?  
"Ahkmenrah...." Larry gasped. He practically ran down the corridor, seeing the entrance to the Egyptian exhibit, he slowed to a jog and crept up to the door. He peeked his head round the corner and quickly pressed himself against the wall again.   
Inside the hall of Ahkmenrah were two men, dressed in black, throwing most of the precious items into a black sack.  
"Shit" Larry cussed as all he had on him was his flashlight, but he knew the power of the tablet would wake everyone up soon and Ahkmenrah would be the first to stir. He didn't want to see or think about the Pharoah getting hurt should he startle the thieves, so taking a deep breath, Larry took action.  
"Hey, what are you two doing in here" Larry demanded, trying to keep his voice as steady and asertive as possible. The two men turned to face the lone night guard. They were both twice the size of Larry, and ten times as scary, their faces covered in balaclavas. Larry gulped, his body tremoring slightly.  
"Alright guys, return the items and I won't call the police alright? Let's not make this difficult, you can just leave and I won't say anything. So how about it? Just put the stuff back" Larry tried to reason with them. But the two men simply looked at each, then back to the small night guard.  
"How about... you take a little nap" One of them said, confused Larry tilted his head, frowning.  
SMASH!  
A vase was smashed over his head, immediately sending him to the ground and into darkness.  
.......  
"Larry?" An accented voice called.  
"Larry?"  
"Lawrence, answer us"  
"Comm'on gigantor!"  
Larry groaned as he peeled open his eyes, he winced as he felt glass and pottery under his cheek, cutting it as he struggled to rise. There was an insistent pounding in his head as he settled on his hands and knees, ignoring the shards that embedded into his palms.  
"Larry are youu alright?" The tiny Roman, Octavius asked, genuine concern in his voice.  
"Of course he ain't toga boy! He just got whacked!" Jedidiah snapped. The two minis argued amongst themsekves, Larry paid no mind, but mainly because his mind was still spinning.  
A pair of hands rested on his shoulder, and he quickly recognised the caramel toned skin. He looked up the lean arms and came to the concerned face of the resident Pharoah.  
"What happened, Larry?" Ahkmenrah demanded, his pale green eyes piercing.  
"I don't remember... Wait, there were two guys in here... They were stealing stuff" Larry answered.  
"You confronted them by yourself? Larry that was unwise" The young Pharoah scolded.  
"I'm sorry... but the sun had set, and God knows what would have happened if you had woken and they got to you first"   
"Oh Larry..." Ahk sighed.  
"Wait a sec... How did you get out?" Larry asked.  
"Well, we heard what you had said earlier Gigantor, so as soon as we woke up, we went and fetched Teddy" Jed answered, the two minis having finished their argument.  
"Yes my boy, and then we rushed over here. We saw you on the ground, and instantly let our friend put." Teddy spoke up.  
Larry nodded, and rose to stand only for his world to spin and sent him stumbling into Ahk's arms.  
"Larry?!" Ahk cried as he held onto Larry tightly, holding him to his chest.  
"Yeah.... Yeah I am ok" He gasped, he hissed when Ahk placed a hand on the back of his head.  
"Sorry" Ahk said as he withdrew his hand, only for his eyes to widen. There was blood on the tips of his fingers.  
"Whoever is responsible for this, I will make sure they will pay dearly" Ahk's voice turned deep and dark, it rumbled with the regality and authority of his title.  
"What should we do now, my liege?" Octavius questioned.  
"They must not leave" Larry stated, and with that, they all formulated a plan.  
The thieves gathered in the main lobby, there were three in total, all with fists full of sack.  
"Man, we really have hit the jackpot tonight" One of them said.  
"Yeah, just imagine how much this junk will sell on the black market or something? We will be loaded"   
"Hold it right there!" Larry called from the top of the stairs.  
"Well, well.... Look who decided to wake up. Have a nice nap did we?" The third thief sneered.  
"Yeah yeah, you surprised me, I will admit that. But I can't let you leave with all those artifacts." Larry spoke, gesturing to the sacks with his flashlight.  
"Is that a fact? And how will you do that? What can you do by yourself?"  
"I am going to stop you, I am the Night Guard" Larry stated, he had to protect this place and everything in it.  
"I don't give a damn who you are! If you get in our way, I will have to end you" The third thief spoke again, he was clearly the leader of the small band of thieves.  
"Not if I, as you call it, end you first" Ahkmenrah appeared at Larry's side, his domineering aura radiating off him.  
"What is this, a costume party?" A thief laughed.  
"I think it's wise, that you don't upset the young man further" Theodore rode upon Texas, his shot gun at the ready.  
"What the fuck is going on?!"  
"The Musuem wants its' things back" Larry said as one by one, the exhibits appeared.  
"You think some fancy costumes are gonna scare us off?"  
"Well no.... But I know what might" Larry smiled. Suddenly the familar sound of the remote control car was heard whizzing through the lobby, skidding to stop behind the thieves. Jed and Octavius give small waves as they peered through the window.  
"What the hell?!"   
"Hey boss........ Where has the dinosaur gone?" One of the thieves asked as he pointed to the now empty podium.  
"What dinosaur?"   
Then the ground began to shake along with the thieves knees as Rexy came into view, his tail swaying behind him. His empty sockets leered down at the intruders, his playful nature turning aggressive.   
"Ya better run boys!" Jed yelled as he yeehaad. Rexy unleashed a fierce roar, making the men scream at the top of their lungs, they dropped the bags and ran down the corridors, Rexy following behind them.  
The three men ran as fast as they could, all the way to the African mammal exhibit, seeing as their only hope was to close the gate behind them, they slid it closed, and backed away as Rexy snarled through the bars.  
"Take it easy there buddy" Larry said as he came in between the gate and the skeleton. Ahkmenrah and Atilla accompanying him.  
"What the hell is up with this place?!" One of the thieves snarled.  
"As I said before, the musuem wants its' things back"   
The sound of Dexter cackling came from above. The Capuchin gave a huge cheeky smile as it leapt onto Larry's shoulder.  
"Oh hey there. Hey could you pass me the keys, Ahk?" Larry asked, the Pharoah obliged. The night guard locked the gate and then handed the keys to the monkey who chirped and ran away.  
"Hey what are you doing, let us out"   
"Now why would they want that guys?" Larry turned to Ahk and Atilla who shrugged their shoulders.  
"You've gotten a free tour. Right now you are in the African mammal exhibit."   
"Interesting fact, our musuem is home to the largest display of African cats" Larry said, Ahkmenrah smiled knowingly.  
"So?!" The thieves screamed.  
"Well.... If Rexy here scared you, imagine what will happen when they wake up" Larry pointed behind them. They turned to see the pride of lions, cheetahs and leopards all stirring from their sleep.  
"Let us out!"  
"Lawrence, I have called the authorities. They shall be here shortly, may I suggest we get everyone ready" Teddy boomed as he strode up to them.  
"Good idea, hey Ahk you ok here?" Larry asked, his brow raised in concern.  
"I will be perfectly fine. You can depend on me" Ahk smiled, which the night guard returned before he left with everyone else.  
"Hey pretty boy, let us out" One of the thieves snarled. Ahk turned to face the men, and they froze in terror. Ahkmenrah's eyes were wide with threat, his brows furrowed in anger and his lips a thin line of restraint. His chest puffed out and his shoulders back, he was once again a Pharoah of power.  
"I would remain silent if I were you" He warned. Voice deep with command.  
"These cats will attack if you keep your backs to them" He added.  
"Get us out of here now!" The middle thief hissed.  
"No, I don't think I will. See not only did you try to steal my artifacts, you also harmed someone who I hold dear. And for that you will be punished."  
A roar drew the thieves attention away from the Egyptian king. The felines were now fully awake and were stretching out their stiffened limbs.  
".....Shit"   
"Now you see, Larry might have let you out by now. He is a good, kind, forgiving man like that. However, if it wasn't for the matter that he has informed the Authorities, or the fact that he would disapprove....." Ahk leant forward, grabbing a bar of the gate with one hand.  
"I would let these beasts rip you apart, tear you limb from limb, crush your bones and drink your blood as it spills on the floor" Ahkmenrah spoke in a deep and deadly tone, he pulled away with a dark smirk on his face.  
"Too dark?"  
.....  
"The lions! They are alive!" The thieves screamed as they were being dragged down the stairs out of the musuem.  
"Have you been doing drugs?" An officer asked as they were led to the car.  
"No, honest man even the dinosaur!"  
"Suure" Once the flashing lights had disappeared, everyone returned to the lobby.  
"Well, now that that has been dealt with, maybe you should have that injury of yours looked at" Ted said.  
"Nah, honestly Ted I am fine" Larry shook his head, but as he did he lost his footing, tripping over his feet.  
"Larry" Ahk immediately caught him in his arms.  
"OKey... Maybe I'm not" Larry panted. Ahk hoisted the man onto his feet, and wrapped his arm over his shoulders.  
"I will take care of him"  
"Excellent, I will leave him to you. The night is still young" Ted beamed.  
"Can we leave the others to you?" Ahk asked.  
"Of course, we will clean up the mess" And with that, he left. Larry groaned as the pain in his head thumped loudly against his skull. Ahk led him to the staff room office, the two hobbled in and the Egyptian man lowered the night guard onto the couch.  
"Wait here" Ahk commanded as he went to the kitchen where he pulled out the first aid kit from the cupboard.  
"Damn..." Larry groaned.  
"Does it hurt?" Ahk returned, he sat by Larry and pulled out a pair of tweezers.  
"Yeah it's starting to now." Larry admitted, Ahk hummed in understanding as he manuvered the paler man to turn his back to him.  
As gently as he possible could, Ahk removed the fragments of glass and vase from Larry's scalp.  
"I didn't realise they hit me with the display case with the vase still in it" Larry grumbled.   
"Hmm yes, you were indeed lucky" Ahk hummed.  
"Yeah... feel lucky.. ow" Larry hissed.  
"Forgive me, it is not my intention to harm you." Ahk quickly apologised.  
"I know, it's not your fault Ahk"   
"Tell me, Larry. Why didn't you call the police sooner?" Ahk asked as he fished out the tinier pieces.  
"To be honest, I don't know. As soon as I figured where they would most likely be, I just ran."  
"I.... I had to get to you" Larry felt his cheeks burn.  
"Larry..." Ahk stopped his actions and allowed Larry to face him. There were cuts all over his face, but Ahkmenrah immediately focused on the piercing, blue eyes that looked at him with such emotion.  
"If anything happened to you... I would never be able to forgive myself." Larry lowered his gaze as he felt a wave of awkwardness flow over him.  
"You are truly something special, Larry Daley" Ahk said as he carefully wiped away some blood from the mans cheek.  
A small cough caught their attention and Sacajawea was stood at the dorr, smiling softly.  
"I brought some stuff from the Civil war nurses" She spoke.  
"Ah that would be most helpful" Ahk beamed, the Native woman nodded her head as she approached.  
"The wound isn't deep, but it is wide and will require some stitches." Wea stated as she examined the wound.  
Larry sighed, slightly nodding his head in understanding.  
"I just seem to have the best luck" He said sarcastically.  
The two exhibits looked at each other.  
"I am ure everything will turn out fine. I am going to start now" Wea said as she pierced the skin with the needle. Larry gritted his teeth, hissing at the feeling of his skin being pulled taut. His hand immediately seeking out Ahkmenrah's, who took it willingly. Larry's grip tightened with every stitch and the King had to refrain himself from saying he himself was in pain from the crushing hand.  
"Sorry... "Larry gritted, having seen the grimace on his friends face.  
" Do not be sorry, my friend. I can handle it, if it eases your pain" Larry smiled gratefully, albeit painfully to his closest friend.  
Ten minutes slowly dragged on for Larry, as Wea sealed the last stitch.  
"That should do it, though I do really suggest you see a real physician." The Native woman pleaded as she gathered the few bits and pieces.  
"Yeah... Thank" Larry said as he looked over at her. The woman gave him a delicate smile. She dismissed herself and she left, leaving Ahk and Larry alone.  
"How are you feeling now?" The young King asked.  
"It hurts, but I will get over it. Just need some rest and I will be fine." Larry said as he made an attempt to stand, only for him to be pulled back down by the hand he had held onto earlier.  
"Ahk?"  
"You are to stay here and rest?" The King ordered.  
"But I have the rest of the rounds to do. And make sure everything is locked, I have already failed at that tonight"   
"You failed at nothing. What happened tonight was no fault of your own. You saved the artifacts and got yourself hurt because of it" Ahk said.  
"I know, but..." Ahk rolled his eyes in frustration.  
"Larry Daley, do not make me drag you to my chambers and have my Jackal Guards keep you there" Ahkmenrah threatened. Larry saw the promise behind the threat in the mans eyes, but he had a duty to uphold.  
"Look Ahk, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but it's my job to protect this place." He tried to stand again, only for this time to be pulled roughly down, onto his back with Ahkmenrah sitting on his stomach. The wind rushed out of his lungs as he lay there on the couch startled.  
"Why do you do it?" Ahk growled, his eyes dark with deep, raw emotion.  
"Ahk..."  
"You continuosly put your life at risk for us. Maybe I should completetly deactivate the tablet"   
"No! You can't do that!" Larry retorted.   
"If it keeps you safe then I will! I can't lose you, Larry" Tears had formed in the corner of the pharoahs eyes, making him look like the young male he should be, instead of a thousand year old mummy.  
"Ahk.... I'm sorry... I didn't realise" Larry spoke slowly as he trailed his hands up the strong arms of the Pharoah, to grip his shoulders.  
"You are the most valuable thing to me, more precious then any gold or tablet. I am terrified that your lack of self preservation will one day take you away from me permantly" Ahk's body trembled as he allowed his fear to take hold. Larry then removed the golden crown from Ahk's head and placed it gently onto the ground. He soothedd his fingers through the dark locks, all the way to the back of Ahk's head, where he gripped him gently.  
"Forgive my reckless ways, my Pharoah. I am but a Guardian whose only desire is to protect the one I care most for" Larry whispered as he pulled the Pharoah down to him. Ahkemenrah smiled a watery smile, his eyes shifting from Larry's own to his lips.  
"Then... As your Pharoah, I command that you no longer risk your life" He smiled.  
"And what will be my reward for this?" Larry teased. Ahk raised a brow playfully, before he placed his lips firmly on Larry's. The kiss started of slow and tender, but as the true meaning of the whole situation began to settle down on them, the kiss became eager and hungry. Lips moved and tongues pressed as the desperation for each others existence became stronger.  
"Ah..." Larry hissed, breaking from the kiss. Ahkmenrah looked over him with concern, then realised that he had accidently brushed his hand over the fresh stitches.  
"I am so sorry Larry" Ahk gasped as he sat up again.  
"It's fine... Come back here" Larry smirked as he pulled the Pharoah back down, or atleast tried to.  
"Larry.... As much as I desire you, I would be happier if you were fully healed before we take this further." Ahk said as he placed his hands firmly on Larry's chest. The night guard sighed, but nodded his head in agreement.   
"Okey... I can wait I guess" He chuckled before placing a quick peck on the Pharoahs cheek.  
"Now get some rest. The rest of us will make sure everything is safe for the rest of the night." Ahk smiled as he climbed off the Night guard.  
"Just don't leave everything too late." Larry reminded.  
" Sleep..." Ahkmenrah leant down and placed a soft kiss on Larry's forehead again. The older man nodded, and allowed his eyes to drift shut. Ahkmenrah picked up his crown and on his way out flicked the light switch off.   
"Goodnight, My Guardian"


End file.
